


sweeter than fiction

by LayDTF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, idk what to put here i have no clue what im doing, ill just see what happens i guess, im a marichat slut, marinette isnt ladybug in this au, not yet at least, waves hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDTF/pseuds/LayDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it made him selfish to put her above Paris. </p>
<p>He could never lose Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweeter than fiction

**Author's Note:**

> hello its 12am and i have no idea what im doing. enjoy this mess i threw together

If you asked him, Adrien wouldn’t be able to tell you how he ended up coming to Marinette’s balcony every other night.

 

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, not really, but he was still getting the hang of being Chat Noir and just happened to take a nosedive into her balcony. And Marinette just happened to be outside when he did.

 

It had been unpleasant for the both of them to say the least.

 

But now showing up at her balcony was like a second nature, his body guiding him to her warm smile and shining eyes. He was drawn to her, to the freedom that came with knowing her as Chat Noir.

 

Visiting Marinette was like coming home after a long day. Like a ship finding the light of a lighthouse in the distance. He was irrevocably in love with her, and he knew it.

 

Tikki found it adorable. Plagg...not so much.

 

Tikki isn’t really supposed to be with him, at least that’s what she told him, along with the fact that _he’s_ the one that’s supposed to find her miraculous holder. His other half, she said, before Hawkmoth starts sending out akuma.

 

His first thought was Marinette, he’d already known her for weeks, and he knew how strong she was as a person. She’d make an amazing ladybug, an amazing partner. She already was an amazing friend, but fear held him back. The crippling fear of losing Marinette was almost too much to handle. She knew him like no other, even if he _did_ wear a mask, she saw right through him, into his very soul. It made his heart ache to think about losing someone so beautiful.

 

Despite Tikki and Plagg’s urging Adrien doesn’t give Marinette the earrings, nor does he give them to anyone else. Chloe sure as hell isn’t cut out to be a superhero, she’s too pompous for that. And it’s not like he knows anyone else. So for now, the earrings that belong to his other half stay safe in a drawer at his home.

 

It’s only a matter of time now, they remind him. He can feel it in the air, something’s coming. He doesn’t know when, but it’s going to be soon. He needs to find a ladybug, and fast.

 

Adrien  shakes the thought aside for now. He’ll worry about that later, it’s time for Marinette to rule his heart for the night.

 

He lands on her balcony silently, and she’s waiting for him already. The smile on her face sends his heart into a frenzy, it knocks the very breath from his lungs. She’s a vision, even in her pajamas. Her hair is loose at her shoulders, wet from her shower, and his heart trembles at the very sight of it. He’s tongue tied for her, her beauty, her kindness, and he has to suck in a breath before he can greet her.

 

“Beautiful night, isn’t it princess?” He asks, sauntering up to her before rubbing the side of his face against hers affectionately. Marinette’s smile widens, and his heart lodges itself in his throat.

 

“It is isn’t it?” She asks, eyes sparkling, and the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

 

“Not as beautiful as you, though,”

 

Marinette giggles, hand coming up to card through his hair and he leans into it immediately, purr rumbling in his chest. “Save the sweet talk for later, chaton,” She murmurs, voice light, both hands coming to tangle together in his hair.

 

He’s learned that while he loves to be pet, Marinette loves to pet him. She does it whenever she can, sometimes just absentmindly running her hand through his hair as she worked on a design, both of them laying on her bed as his purr rumbled through her.

 

The stress of the day melts away at her touch. He forgets about the long photoshoot that kept him at the park until sundown, the copious amount of homework they have due, whatever he has scheduled for tomorrow, everything is erased the moment her finger curls at the base of his neck and tugs him in for a kiss.

 

Their mouth slant together perfectly, almost as if they’d been doing this all their lives, and she briefly pulls away to tug him into her darkened room.

 

She kisses him again when his knees touch the bed and he’s just so far gone for her it’s ridiculous.

 

The first time he kissed her, she pushed him away, red face and claiming she had a crush on someone, and he’d backed off, apology on his lips along with a bitter smile he couldn’t truly hide.

 

He didn’t come visit for the next two nights, but on the third night she squeezed the air from his lungs when she hugged him, murmuring apologies he didn’t need to hear. And, oh, did his heart ache for her.

 

The second time they kissed she started it. He’d had a bad run-in with some thieves, and had shown up on her balcony with a split lip and a shallow cut on his shoulder, much to her horror.

 

His shoulder hadn’t needed stiches, but her hands shook as she placed a bandage on it. She refused to look him in the eye, even after she’d finished cleaning and bandaging the wound. His heart ached to comfort her, ached for scaring her.

 

“Marinette I-“ And she kissed him, a soft press of lips against his, but his body felt like it was on fire.

 

Adrien’s brain had short circuited, breath rushing out of his lungs and against her lips. His hands hovered on her waist, unsure if he should touch like he so wanted to. He’d been vaguely aware of how his lip stung against hers.

 

Marinette pulled away far too soon and he’d chased her, pressing his lips against hers more firmly than she had, the cut on his lip be damned, and she hadn’t pushed him away this time. She’d kissed him back slowly, softly. And god, her lips were so _soft_.

 

He’d apologized, once they pulled away from each other, flushed and breathless, but she’d shaken her head and kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“Go home, Chat Noir,” she murmured, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

 

He’d kissed her again before jumping off the balcony, letting out one long victorious whoop as he leaped into the night, her laughter following him all the way back home.

 

Now, he laid ontop of her, letting his purr soothe them both as he pressed soft kisses along Marinette’s jaw and neck, listening to her sigh contently under him, listening to her racing heartbeat to match his own.

 

This, he wouldn’t trade for anything else. He couldn’t put such a beautiful person’s life at risk, never hers. No, he’d protect her, with everything he had he’d keep Marinette safe, keep her light shining for all eternity. Even if it made him selfish to put her above Paris.

 

He could never lose Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say ill update soon but im lazy af
> 
> come yell at me im hispanicish on tumblr


End file.
